


Lunch time shenanigans

by Winterboxx



Series: New sensations, Sweet temptations [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Lesbian AU, Multi, some of them do sports, they all win likely end up dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: The girls are chaotic and interact during Lunch, they're all gay for each other
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Jan Sport/Rock m Sakura
Series: New sensations, Sweet temptations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Lunch time shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for an au I'm working on, and decided to post it here. I'm over on Tumblr @soulfulwinter if you want more

There was never a dull moment at lunch. Between the chaotic energy of the girls and their loud voices telling each other stories of something amusing that had happened in training. 

"So then she got all mad and said it wasn't her fault. Chille. We saw the ball going one way and you going the other," Jaida recounted as the other girls laughed along. 

"Girl I don't know what you expect from Brita. That girl admits she's wrong once a decade," Heidi added, causing another wave of laughter to ripple through the group. 

"Genuinely, I don't know how you deal with it Jan." 

"Genuinely? More like _januniely_ ," Rock quickly quipped. Jan's face lit up, erupting into giggles over the pun. Rock felt a surge of pride at making the blonde laugh. 

Jan would always end up cackling at Rock's jokes. Something about the other girl’s humour was inhumanly funny. Their shared love of puns was a source of far too many bad jokes that only the two of them would find funny. 

"Oh don't start her off girl. Here we go." Nicky said, rolling her eyes at the girls' antics. 

She would never understand their obsession with puns. She would claim they were all unfunny but she did know of one person who could make them funny. Her mentality was that if your name could be considered a pun, you must be good at making them. Heidi Nina Closet definitely fit that description, her jokes could be the worst out of their friend group but Nicky would swear that she was the funniest of them all. 

Heidi herself seemed amused by the joke. Although not to the same extent as Jan. 

"Oh here comes the famous jackle. Y'all aren't ready." Heidi quipped. 

Nicky shot her an amused look. Heidi could make puns and she would tell them at any given opportunity. Sometimes they were funny. Heidi smiled at Nicky's response. If she could get the notoriously poised girl to crack up at one of her jokes then she felt she was doing something right. 

"Not the jackle!" Crystal laughed along with Heidi, Rock, Jan and Nicky. She turned to Gigi, who seemed to not care for the bad jokes. 

"It's funny, you can laugh Georgia." 

Crystal almost saw her life flash before her eyes at calling Gigi by her real first name. She couldn't bring herself to be scared of the taller girl’s glare however. Gigi could never be intimidating to Crystal after knowing how she would never do anything or follow through on any of her threats.

"Crystal Elizabeth so help me god. Don't you dare call me that unless you want me to hurt you!" Gigi maintained her best cold glare, but it cracked as the green-haired girl shot her back a grin. 

"You would never! You love me too much." 

Gigi laughed, while her insides twisted in a familiar warmth. If only Crystal knew how much that was true. 

Watching the stupidity from the sidelines, Jadia turned to Jackie, who was watching it with a smile. 

"Isn't it funny how they all don't realise they like each other? Our friends are stupid." 

Jackie snickered at Jaida’s comment, briefly reflecting on how they all were just confused gay girls who didn't know how to express their feelings. Deep down she had a suspicion Jaida was like the rest of them but she would never let such a vulnerable part of her get seen. Unless they were alone. 

"Enjoy it while it lasts. At least our children are getting along." 

The running joke of Jackie and Jaida being the parents of the group wasn't unfounded. Jackie was the responsible one. She was organised and cared so deeply for all her friends she would always try and help. One comment from Crystal about her being the mother of the group had stuck, but she didn't seem to mind and happily accepted the title. 

Jaida got cast as the irresponsible mother. She was more mature than some of the others (although that wasn't hard compared to the likes of Rock, Jan and Crystal) but seemed to revel in watching the chaos of their friends going about their lives. Not that she wouldn't protect one of their group within a heartbeat, but she did enjoy watching the likes of Jan trying to quell an angry group of players at soccer training or Gigi making a fool of herself acting like she didn't have a huge crush on Crystal. 

"For now Miss Cox, for now."


End file.
